Shou Oshiro
Shou Oshiro (大城翔 Ōshiro Shō) is the Second Goalkeeper and Defender of Universe Eleven. Dub name: Jonathan Wayland Profile Young = "He is driven to win and will do anything for his team." |-| Mixi Max = "His speed increases tenfold." |-| Adult = "He is the best coach ever." Appearance Young He has a short height for his age, and is always seen wearing a red and blue striped hood that covers most of his face and always has a blue scarf around his neck and he has pink hair. He is also very monotone, no one can read what he's thinking. Casual He wears a hood over his face and is expressionless most of the times, and always wears a scarf. He usually wears a black and red cape, and he wears all black before S4. Adult He grows slightly taller, and he no longer wears a hood but a cap that covers his face. He also doesn't wear a scarf anymore. Personality Young He likes to be rash and attack whenever he can. He always has a smirk on his face whenever he catches a really strong shoot, or when he's taunting his opponents. Adult His behavior changes quite dramatically. He doesn't always wear that smirk anymore and doesn't taunt people as much as he used to. He is quite nice and is a brilliant coach. Background He has a very dark background, although it is not exactly revealed how his parents had died, but Kazuo had died from an unknown disease that was somehow connected to soccer. He placed his only hopes on Sora and soccer. Ever since then, he decided to make up for Kazuo by trying to defeat every single school and tried to destroy soccer itself as well. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Wii Sprite Character Model Gallery WP_001529.jpg|Hand-drawn. WP_001531.jpg|In Teikoku Gakuen (: WP_001532.jpg|Hogo Handdo! WP_001533.jpg|Aisudroppo! WP_001534.jpg|Character Design Hand-Drawn. WP_001535.jpg|Normal Side. Plot He is the second goalkeeper for Universe Eleven. Teams Universe Eleven Hissatsu Only in Anime *'GK '''Ice Drop *'GK Hogo Hand *GK Hand Press G5 *GK Devil March *GK Kami no Seigi 改 *GK 真 Kami no Ikari *GK Flying Serpent *GK' Akuma no chi *'GK' 真 Pegasus Wind *'GK' Wild Claw V3 *'SH God Speed *SH God Extreme *SH Kaze Keimusho *SH Kori no Kami *SH Space Zone *OF Wind Blower *DF No Pass 3 *DF Red Alert *DF Raise the Flag *DF Triangle Blast In Season 2: *GK Ice Drop *GK Hogo Hand *GK Hand Press G5 *SH Kaze Keimusho *SH Kori no Kami In Season 3: *GK Illusory Line (with Kazuo) *GK Akuma no chi *GK' 真 Pegasus Wind *'OF Wind Blower *DF No Pass 3 Combination Hissastsu: *GK Triple Defense Mixi Max: 'MIMAX ' Isamu Sato *SH Flame Tornado Keshin: *KH Shori no Hata Keshin Armed: *KH Shori no Hata *GK Shori no Hakobi *GK Kaze Shori *GK Flying Pegasus *GK Kami no Inori *SH Hauru no Kaze *SH Wind Shot *DF Yoake Maiden Soul: *SOUL Phoenix Stats '''At Lvl. 100 *'GP': 160 *'TP': 190 *'Kick': 230 *'Dribbling': 200 *'Block': 300 *'Catch': 350 *'Technique': 220 *'Speed': 580 *'Stamina': 370 *'Lucky': 300 Relatives *Mr. Oshiro (deceased) *Mrs. Oshiro (deceased) *Sora Oshiro (older sister) *Kazuo Oshiro (younger brother, deceased) Friends *Kurosawa Ryoko *Ishimaru Hoshi Quotes *''I'll definitely... definitely... stop this ball!'' *''Try and score if you can!'' *''You'll never get a goal so long as I'm the goalkeeper!'' *''I'd rather fail trying than not try at all!'' *''Come on, guys! You can do it! I believe in you!'' *''You won't get past me.'' *''If you want to score, you have to get past me first.'' ''''Trivia *Despite his devilish looks and personality, he has a kind heart and has a strong sense of justice. *When he activates his dark side, his personality changes to Kazuo's. *He has a normal side and a dark side appearance. *He is usually seen with Kazuo's personality, though during a soccer match, when he says, "It's my turn," he literally changes into Kazuo, like his appearance and personality slightly changes, though none of the members has noticed the change yet, due to his ability to hide it. *He has a double personality, sort of like Fubuki's personality. His second personality is of his younger deceased brother, Kazuo. *He acts as mostly a defender for Universe Eleven, though he always complains about why he isn't put in as a goalkeeper, which ironically he isn't as good of a goalkeeper then as he is a defender. *His brother was a goalkeeper and he always defended him. But until his brother died, he decided that he wanted to try out being a goalkeeper, which didn't really suit him at first. Thank You Thanks for coming! (: